Concussion
by rubycaspar
Summary: Becker gets a head injury out in the field and Jess has to do everything she can to keep him awake until help arrives... and that might involve letting a few daydreams slip...
1. Chapter 1

I've been writing this for a couple of weeks, and it just keep growing and growing and growing. I'm going to post it over three parts. Part two is almost done, and part three is started, so I'm _hoping _to get it all posted today, and if not today definitely tomorrow.

**Concussion Part One**

Jess hated it when one of the team was out by themselves. It didn't happen too often, because they all knew that seemingly manageable situations could become dangerous very quickly. This, right now, was a case in point.

Of course, Becker wasn't technically _alone_ – he had two of his men with him. But he was by himself at the moment, stalking through a warehouse, after a pair of raptors. Luckily, since it was already 10pm, the warehouse staff was all gone for the day – as were most of the ARC personnel. Jess sat alone in the hub, trying to keep an eye on about eight different feeds.

The rest of the team were across town cleaning up another anomaly. A small herd of diictodons had come through, cute but causing havoc, and Abby had got extremely excited at the thought of being able to return Sid and Nancy to their own time and their own kind. She and Connor had rushed back to the ARC to collect them, leaving the team depleted, which meant that when the other anomaly opened Becker had headed off with just a couple of his men.

And, of course, it had to be _raptors. _It always seemed to be raptors.

But none of that was important. What was important was this moment, right now, as Jess watched everything go horribly wrong. Because the anomaly closed and while his men dealt with one of the raptors, Becker dealt with the other one, which had climbed its way to the top of the warehouse stairs and along the balcony that wrapped round the whole place. The warehouse floor had dividing walls that didn't stretch to the ceiling, and Jess tracked Becker through the CCTV cameras mounted to the walls as he passed through the doors, keeping an eye on the raptor above him. She didn't realise what the raptor was going to do until it did it so she didn't have time to warn Becker. She could only watch as it jumped off the balcony and landed on top of a stack of crates.

The stack of crates obviously wasn't stacked very well, though, because a second later they came crashing down under the raptor that started an avalanche of wood and metal. An avalanche that headed straight for Becker.

"BECKER!" She screamed, jumping up out of her chair. There was nothing she could do – she couldn't even really see the damage until the avalanche stopped.

The crates had been stacked high, higher than the dividing walls, and she could see now that those had been just board and plaster. The dust cleared, and Jess saw that the crates had crashed through at least two dividing walls, cutting off Forster and Bryant – a glance told Jess that they were both okay, just trapped. And luckily they had already managed to bring down their raptor.

Becker though...

At first, Jess couldn't even see him. The wall the CCTV camera was mounted on had survived, thank goodness, so she still had the feed at least. She enlarged the screen showing the CCTV feed and finally spotted him in the corner. He wasn't pinned under the crates but he was sprawled out on the floor, and it only took her a moment to see that he had a head injury. He looked like he was out cold.

Fear gripped Jess, and she fell back into her chair, calling up maps and medic team information.

"_Jess what's happened_?" Matt demanded urgently over the comms.

"There's been an accident, Becker's injured," Jess said. "Looks like a head wound, he's unconscious."

_I hope_.

Jess shook her head to clear the thought it might be worse – she refused to even think it.

"_Jess, we're trapped_," Bryant said suddenly. She looked back at the CCTV image she had of the two of them – Forster was trying to find a way through the tumble of crates between them and their Captain.

"I know, sit tight – help is on its way," Jess told him. Bryant nodded but then went to join Forster in trying to find a way through – she'd expect nothing less.

Jess tapped in commands to the ADD and sent messages to mobilise a recovery team and a medical team, talking to Matt as she did so. "There are some crates in front of the doorway to Becker's room, but I think you'd be able to get in there," she said.

"_Alright, Emily and I are on our way to the warehouse_," Matt said. "_Abby and Connor are back, they can handle things here_."

At that moment Becker started to stir, and Jess sagged with relief. "He's waking up," she informed the others. "Becker? Can you hear me?"

Becker groaned and rolled onto his side, his hand coming up to clutch at his head.

"Becker, try not to move, okay?" Jess said. "Bryant and Forster are okay, but they're trapped, and teams are on the way to recover all of you."

Becker's eyes were open, and he propped himself up on his elbow, blinking around the room. He cleared his throat. "_Stupid prehistoric lizard_," he grumbled.

Jess grinned. "Can you see it?"

Becker nodded slightly. "_Yeah, it's pinned under the crates_," he said. He was looking behind the crates, where Jess couldn't see, so she assumed that's where it was.

"Is it dead?"

Becker raised his EMD and fired three shots in quick succession. "_Probably_," he said. He shifted until he was in a sitting position, wincing the entire time.

"Becker, stay still," Jess said firmly. "You've taken a serious knock to the head."

"_I'm fine_," he said, stubbornly struggling to his feet.

"Becker –"

"_I think you should listen to her, Sir_," Bryant chipped in.

"Seconded," Matt said. "_Just sit still and wait for us to get there_."

"_Yes, try not to move_," Emily said.

"_This is Field Medic One, we are en route from ARC, E.T.A. fifteen minutes_," said a new voice.

"_This is Recovery One, also E.T.A. fifteen minutes_," said another.

Becker was standing now, swaying a little, and he winced at the clamour of voices over the radio. He reached up and pressed the little button to turn his earpiece off.

Jess sighed. "Roger that both of you," she said. "Just get there as quickly as you can. Matt, Becker's turned off his radio – I'm going to have patch him back in but I'm going to keep us on a private channel – I think there are too many voices for him. Signal me if you guys encounter any problems en route."

"_Will do_," Matt responded. "_Listen Jess – don't let him go to sleep_."

Jess squared her shoulders. "I won't."

She severed her radio connection to the teams in the field and typed in the override command to Becker's earpiece, turning it back on. She pressed another series of keys on her keyboard and opened up a private comms link between her and Becker.

She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on the CCTV image. He was still standing but hadn't taken more than a couple of steps, and had one hand on the wall for support. "Becker? Becker it's Jess, can you hear me?"

Becker nodded, and then very quickly stopped, his free hand going to his head. Jess winced.

"_Yes. What's going on_?" He asked. His voice was faint, far fainter than it should be, and worse than a second ago. Jess took a deep breath.

"The others are on their way, they won't be long," she said. "I've got us on a private comms channel, so it should be less noisy for you."

"_Okay_." Becker leant back against the wall. "_I think you were right about staying still_."

"I'm always right," Jess joked lightly, but he didn't respond, and a moment later she watched in horror as he slid slowly down until he was sitting on the floor. He tilted his head back against the wall and shut his eyes.

"Becker!" Jess exclaimed.

His eyes flew open at her voice. "_What_?" He sounded pretty disgruntled.

Jess let out a relieved breath. "Don't close your eyes," she said firmly.

Becker rolled his head to one side, but his eyes remained open. "_Jess_..."

"Becker, you know what I'm talking about, you can't go to sleep."

"_I know_," Becker said. He put his head back again and shut his eyes. "_I won't_..."

"BECKER!" Jess shouted. His head jerked up again.

Jess glanced at the other screen, where three red lights wending their way through a map of London's streets showed her the other teams were racing towards the warehouse, but that Matt and Emily were still five to ten minutes away... and they were the closest. She turned back to the CCTV feed, glad to see Becker's eyes were still open. Just about.

"Becker, talk to me," she said. "Tell me something."

"_What_?"

"Anything," Jess said, casting about for a topic. "Tell me... why did you join the army?" Becker was silent, and Jess persisted. "Come on, you must remember."

"_I... my Dad was in the army_," Becker said eventually. "_And my granddad. And my uncle. It's just what we do_."

His voice was flat and getting slower with every passing second. "Did you ever want to do anything else?" She asked.

His answer was immediate, if a little quiet. "_No_."

"Really, nothing? Nothing else you liked doing?"

He was quiet for a few moments before answering. "_I liked painting_."

Jess almost forget the situation in her immediate surprise. "You wanted to be an artist?" She said. Becker didn't answer – his eyes drifted closed again. "Becker!"

His eyes opened again, though he didn't jerk awake like before. "_Jess? That you_?" He was slurring slightly now. Jess didn't take that as a good sign, nor the fact that he seemed to have forgotten the rest of their conversation.

She sighed. "Yeah, Becker, it's me," she said gently.

He groaned. "_My head hurts_," he said.

"I know. The others are on their way, and they'll be there soon," Jess said. Becker started to nod, and then raised a hand to his head, just like he had done before. Jess bit her lip for a moment. "Then they're bringing you back to the ARC, and you'll have your head seen to," she said. "Though I'm not sure there's much they can do for it..."

"_You should be nice to me –I'm injured_," he said. His voice was still quiet, and he was still slurring his words, but Jess breathed a sigh of relief – at least he was alert enough to catch her teasing, and to make a joke in return.

"I'm always nice to you," she replied.

"_That's true_," Becker replied. Then his eyes started to drift closed again.

"Becker!" Jess exclaimed. His eyes opened, and she stared at him, willing him to have the strength he needed. "You really do have to stay awake."

"_Yeah_..."

Jess was starting to panic a little now. "Did I ever tell you that I used to do gymnastics?" She said. It was the first thing that had come to mind.

"_Mmm_?"

"I was pretty good – I had a try out with team GB," Jess said in a wheedling tone. All she got back was an "_mm hmm_."

"Did you know I have seventy-three pairs of shoes?" Jess tried instead.

"_Doesn't surprise me_," Becker said.

Jess sagged in relief to have got him talking in sentences again. "Why doesn't it surprise you?" She probed.

Becker shrugged. "_You always wear shoes_."

Jess shook her head at the true but slightly redundant statement. "Yes I do."

"_They're always really pretty_."

Jess' eyebrows shot up and she couldn't help a small smirk. "You think so?" She said.

"_Mm hmm_."

Jess frowned – she didn't like that he was back to just sounds. "I didn't realise you noticed my shoes," she prompted him.

"_I always notice you_," Becker said after a moment.

Jess' breath caught in her throat. Becker didn't seem to have realised he'd said anything of any significance, and she knew it was because he was so out of it that he was saying things he never usually would. "I always notice you, too," she said after a few moments.

"_Mm hmm_."

He was back to noises again. Jess bit her lip, hesitating briefly before ploughing on. "I always notice," she repeated firmly. "When you're in the same room as me, I always know where you are without looking, just because I'm so aware of you."

Becker shook his head slightly. "_Jess... Jess_." He started to tilt his head back again.

"And it's not just when you're in the room," Jess said, before he could close his eyes. "Even when you're not there I think about you all the time."

His eyes were definitely open at that. "_I_..."

Jess swallowed, and went for broke. "And then there's the dreams."

"_Dreams_?" Becker blinked rapidly, his head rising slightly – she certainly had his attention.

Jess couldn't quite believe she was doing this, saying these things, but if it was working to keep Becker alert she wasn't going to stop. Besides, he probably wouldn't remember anything anyway. "Well, they're more like fantasies, really," she said.

Becker's eyebrows went up. "_Fantasies_...?"

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's part two, as promised. It's quite long (TWSS), but I hope you likes it. It's almost midnight now so the next part won't be up until tomorrow. Sorry!

**Concussion Part Two**

Jess couldn't quite believe she was doing this, saying these things, but if it was working to keep Becker alert she wasn't going to stop. Besides, he probably wouldn't remember anything anyway. "Well, they're more like fantasies, really," she said.

Becker's eyebrows went up. "_Fantasies_...?"

Jess smirked slightly at the slight lilt at the end of the word, inviting more detail. She snuck another look over her shoulder, just to make sure no one was in earshot. The Hub was still deserted.

"The most common one is when I'm sitting at the ADD, and you just turn up out of nowhere, grab me out of my chair and kiss me," she blurted out before she could think twice and lose her nerve.

There was a long pause before Becker answered. "_I do_?"

Jess nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Sometimes you don't even bother grabbing me out of my chair," she said. She shifted in said chair, clearing her throat. "Then there's the one in the locker room... that's a frequent one of mine."

Becker suddenly smirked, much to Jess' surprise. "_Am I shirtless in that one_?" He asked.

Jess let out a shocked laugh. "Most of the time, yes," she admitted. "That time that I walked in on you changing really added fuel to my imagination."

Becker smiled, encouraging Jess on. This was working, this was keeping him awake and alert. It was just a shame (and a little typical) that the only time he could be this open with her – and she with him – was when he had a serious head injury. She looked at the other screen again, and saw that the others were only minutes away.

Jess squared her shoulders and leant forward, closer to the screen. "Especially when I'm thinking about my favourite fantasy..." She said suggestively.

"_Which one is that_?" Becker asked, right on cue.

Jess smiled. "It's pretty tame, really. I just imagine you making love to me."

Becker's jaw dropped slightly. "_Making_..."

"It's the same every night," Jess interrupted him. "I'm asleep, and then you walk into my room and wake me up by kissing your way up my neck. As I wake up you kiss me properly and that's when your hands go to work, touching me all over and pushing up underneath my nightdress... You push it off me and start kissing me all over instead of just touching me."

Becker was sitting completely still, but his eyes were wide open. "_Then what_?" He demanded, when she didn't say anything else.

"Then I usually decide that you're wearing too many clothes, and have to push you away to get your shirt off."

"_And_...?"

"And then I start exploring," Jess said. She smiled. "Things get kind of hazy after that."

Becker was staring straight ahead, very much awake, and Jess could have sworn he was breathing a little heavier than before. It surprised her that she didn't feel more embarrassed, but really the relief at keeping him awake outweighed any embarrassment... and besides, there was no way he'd remember any of this.

"_And that's what you think of when you look at me_?" Becker said eventually.

"Yes." Jess paused before continuing. "Though some days..."

"_Yeah_?"

"There are some days that I don't think about you waking me up and making love to me..." Jess admitted. "Some days all I want is for you to push me up against the wall of the storage cupboard and fuck me senseless."

Jess slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as she'd finished speaking, torn between disbelief and pride that she'd just said that.

For Becker, it definitely looked like disbelief was the overriding emotion. "_Jessica_..."

Suddenly there was a muffled banging sound over the comms, and Jess realised the team had arrived. "Becker! Becker can you hear _us_?" She heard Matt yelling, though he sounded faint to her. "_We're here mate, we'll get you out in just a minute_."

Jess sighed in relief; she could see Matt and Emily on the other side of the tumbled-down wall that Becker was behind. "I'm going to go off the private comms now," she said to Becker. He was looking around, seeming a bit confused, and Jess quickly reset the comms so she could talk to everyone again.

"I've got a medical team en route, they'll be with you in about five minutes," she said briskly. "Becker's awake, though he's a little out of it."

"_Thanks, Jess_," Matt said. "_I think we can get to him_."

"Be careful," Jess said. "Recovery is only five minutes away."

Matt handed his EMD to Emily and started to climb over the fallen crates in front of him – unlike the pile cutting off Forster and Bryant it was only a few crates high and climbable. Jess looked back at Becker – he was struggling to his feet again, which she wasn't happy about, but at least he was still awake.

"_Hey Becker_," Matt said, as he got to the top of the pile of crates. "_How's the head_?"

"_Fine_," Becker answered straight away.

"_Uh-huh_," Matt said, not sounding too convinced. "_Well the recovery team and the medics are nearly here_."

"_I'm fine_," Becker said stubbornly. "_Let's just get out of here._"

Matt hadn't climbed down the other side of the crates, and he folded his arms. "_Okay, come over here and climb up, and we'll go_," he said.

Becker took two steps before he fell against the wall again, obviously too dizzy to walk any further. There was no way he'd be climbing those crates.

"_That's what I thought_," Matt said drily, making his way down the other side of the crates and hurrying over to Becker.

Jess relaxed at the sight of Matt next to Becker, at how he was making him sit back down, trusting him to be able to look after the soldier. She sat back in her chair and let out a long breath. Becker was okay – the medics were just arriving, actually, and they would take care of him. The recovery team would clear a path to get him out, and they'd get out Forster and Bryant as well. The two raptors were dead and the anomaly was closed...

..._And she'd just told Becker all about her fantasies_.

Jess closed her eyes. Now that it wasn't in the moment, now that Becker's wellbeing didn't depend on her keeping him talking, she allowed herself to feel embarrassed by what she'd said to him. Heat flooded her cheeks as she remembered telling him how she imagined him kissing her at the ADD... jumping her in the locker room... making love to her in her bed... and the storage cupboard...

She buried her face in her hands and groaned in the back of her throat for a brief moment before snatching her hands away and telling herself to get a grip. She'd done what she had to do. _And he wasn't going to remember anything_. Becker had a concussion, which was why she'd had to tell him such things in the first place, and when he was back to his normal self he'd be lucky if he could even remember the accident, let alone the aftermath. It was fine.

The recovery team had Becker out of the warehouse within a few minutes, and the medics brought him straight back to the ARC. Jess stayed at the ADD, overseeing the recovery team freeing Forster and Bryant, and the clean up of the site. Obviously there was going to have to be a cover story, and Jess also had to find all the CCTV feeds, hack in and delete any evidence of their being there.

It was well gone midnight by the time Jess had handed the ADD controls over to the night team and headed down to the medical bay – she was sure Becker would be completely out of it and not up to visitors, but she had to _check_.

She met Matt as he was leaving the medical bay, and he gave her a tired smile. "Hey Jess," he said. "Becker's fine."

Jess nodded. "Good," she said. "Is he still in there?"

"Yeah, he's out cold though," Matt said. "They gave him a couple of stitches for his head and checked him over... he has a mild concussion and they're just keeping him in for observation, so they can wake him up every couple of hours, but he's fine."

Jess swallowed. "Mild concussion?" She repeated.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. They said he'll be absolutely fine."

"No... no memory loss, or anything?"

Matt shook his head. "I doubt it," he said. "I've had a worse concussion than that before, and I was right as rain in a day or so." He gave Jess a smile. "If you want to go and visit him I'm sure it'll be okay."

Jess shook her head, taking a step back. "No – no, it's okay, I... I should probably just head home," she said. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay, and if you say he's okay I'll just –"

Matt frowned. "Jess, is everything alright?"

Jess managed a small smile. "Fine, I'm just tired," she said.

"Right... well, I've got to grab some stuff from my lab, so I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Jess nodded. "Okay, see you." She turned on her heel and fled to the locker room, where she grabbed her things before hurrying down to the garage. It wasn't until she flung herself into the driver's seat of her car that she allowed herself to freak out.

"Oh god," she said, gripping the steering wheel. "Oh god oh god oh _god_."

_XXXXXX_

Becker was on medical leave the next day, so Jess had a little while to get her panicked heartbeat back to normal. She'd spent most of the first night lying awake in silent agony, going over every word she'd said to Becker when he was injured. She couldn't _believe _that she had said that stuff to him! Yes, okay, so he'd been about to pass out, which would have been a very bad idea in his condition, but still... she could have sang... or, or kept shouting at him... Why did she decide _spilling her most intimate fantasies about him_ was the best thing to do?

And he was going to remember it, all of it. Matt had said that he was completely fine. The next day she clung to the faint (and slightly guilty) hope that his concussion was a little worse than previously thought and he wouldn't remember, but no such luck. Matt told her in the afternoon that he'd spoken to Becker on the phone, and he was coming back in the next day, and that he was completely fine and remembered everything. It seemed Matt had specifically checked up on whether he had any memory loss, since Jess had seemed 'worried' about it the night before.

Fabulous.

There weren't any anomaly alerts the next day, which gave Jess plenty of time to catch up on her paperwork for the anomalies the day before; and to obsess over what she said the day before.

This was going to be bad – so bad. He was going to remember everything she'd said, and he was going to... well, she didn't know. She could guess. He was either going to tease her, smirking at her and quirking his eyebrow in that _way _he had, which would be completely mortifying and awful... or he was going to get all awkward and pull away from her.

Which would be worse. So much worse.

Oh god, she'd ruined everything. Either way, their friendship was ruined. One way she was going to be too embarrassed to even look at him, and the other he was going to just end it. And that would be that.

But there'd been no other way – she tried shouting, she'd tried talking about other stuff, but it hadn't worked, he'd been slipping deeper and deeper into unconsciousness... and then she'd mentioned daydreams and he'd just... woken up.

That's right, he had woken up. She had started talking about her fantasies, and he'd come right back from the brink. That had to mean something. He'd smirked and made quips about being shirtless... he'd wanted to know more.

That was the thought that kept Jess awake for most of the second night. He _had _woken up. He _had _shown interest. Yes he'd been slightly loopy – at the time Jess had thought it was because he had a bad concussion, but now she knew that in actual fact it was just that his inhibitions were down. Meaning that he had those kind of thoughts about her too, and in his weakened state he was unable to hide it.

But she was absolutely sure he was going to try to hide it again. He would go back to his I'm-a-tough-soldier-facade and they would be back to where they were before it had happened. Where they always were. Jess felt like she was stuck in a never-ending dance with Becker – they would take one step forward and he would take two steps back, on and on and on.

She was sick of it. She was only twenty years old, she shouldn't be spending all her time hopelessly fantasising about a guy at work, especially if he was too emotionally stunted to _ever make a move_.

So it was, the next morning, that Jess was feeling incredibly self-righteous and determined not to let Becker get to her. If he was going to be uncomfortable and weird about what had happened, that was his problem. She had just done what she had to, and truth be told she was actually kind of glad it was out in the open.

She knew Becker was in the building but she didn't see him during the morning – he'd come in late and had to report straight to the medical bay for a check up. Then he'd gone straight to the armoury, presumably to check in with his men, and to write his report on the incident with the raptors. Jess got on with her work, trying to ignore the fact that she did, in fact, know exactly where he was in the building.

Eventually she got annoyed with herself and picked up the stack of filing she'd been putting off all morning, and headed out of the hub. She stopped in at the menagerie on the way to check in on Abby, who was a little upset after sending Sid and Nancy back through to their time, and then carried on.

She was halfway down the top-floor corridor when a door ahead of her opened, and someone stepped out, right in front of her.

It was Becker. Of course. He had to appear now, right now when she was on her way to file these particular reports. Jess froze, rocking on the spot at her sudden stop, but that was nothing compared to Becker's reaction. His eyes widened to an almost comical extent at the sight of her, and she saw a distinct pink flush creep up the side of his neck. "Jess!" He exclaimed. "Erm, hi."

It was Becker's obvious awkwardness more than anything that kicked Jess' courage into gear. He was either awkward because he was uncomfortable with what she'd said, in which case she needed to act calm to smooth things over with him to preserve their friendship and her dignity, or he was awkward because he'd _liked _what she'd said, and just didn't know what to do next... in which case she needed to be the calm one and not miss this opportunity.

Either way, she needed to stay calm.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

Becker blinked at her, and Jess decided that she needed to look away to keep her calm, so she started walking again to give her an excuse. "I – yeah, I'm fine," Becker said. Jess nodded as she brushed past him, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Becker swallow. She worked hard to keep her smile in, though it was starting to look like her second theory might be the right one.

"Thanks," Becker said after a moment. He started walking after her. "Do you need a hand?"

Jess smiled. "No, I'm balanced," she said truthfully. She kept walking and turned a corner up ahead, Becker dogging her heels the entire way.

Becker cleared his throat after a few moments. "So, erm... I wanted to say thanks," he said, once again sounding very awkward. "If you hadn't kept me awake I don't know what would have happened."

So he remembered. She was pretty sure he did anyway, but there was the confirmation. And he was bringing it up – that _was _quite surprising, coming from him. If he wanted to forget about it, wouldn't he just... well, forget about it? Like the bug incident... he barely even mentioned it after it happened.

Jess fought against her nervousness and kept her voice level as she answered. "Well, it was the least I could do," she said casually. They'd reached her destination now, the nondescript door had a small plaque reading '486-B'.

Fighting against the urge to run away and hide, Jess squared her shoulders and nodded at the door. "Could you...?"

Becker frowned for a moment before realising what she meant. "Oh, yeah." He stepped forward and swiped his security bracelet over the lock, and then pushed the door open. Jess smiled her thanks and walked into the darkened room as he held the door open for her. She put her pile of files down on an empty space of shelf that she kept free for just such a purpose, and waited to see if Becker was going to say something else.

She didn't have to wait long. "Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us, and so I just want to... apologise," he said haltingly.

Jess frowned at that, genuinely confused. "For what?" She asked, looking round at him. He was still holding the door open, and as the lights were off where she was standing, the only light came from the corridor behind him, and so he was mostly in shadow.

Becker hesitated before answering. "Well you had to say certain things to keep me awake, which you wouldn't have said to me usually... and you had to make stuff up..."

_Ah, so that's how he was going to play it. _

Really, it was quite gentlemanly – he was giving her an out. All she had to say, right now, was that she had done what she had to do, or that she had to say something to keep him awake, or that she couldn't think of anything else shocking enough... anything like that, and they could forget it happened. Again. They always forgot about it.

Not anymore.

"Make stuff up?" Jess said after a moment, using everything she had in her to keep her voice casual. She walked over to where Becker was standing, and as she got closer she saw his eyes widen again. She looked away and turned on the lightswitch, which was on the wall next to where he stood.

_Moment of truth._

She gave him a fake frown, before pretending to understand suddenly. "Oh..." she said, walking away again, "you mean like you fucking me in a storage cupboard?"

_Yes, you did just say that, DON'T FREAK OUT. _

She wasn't looking, but Jess was pretty sure she heard Becker choke slightly. "Er... yeah."

Jess swallowed, pretending to look through her pile of files. She was going to say it, but there was no way she could _look at him _while she said it. "I didn't make that up," she said, quietly but firmly. "I didn't make anything up."

For a long moment Becker didn't move – then Jess heard him shuffle and the sound of the door closing. She looked up then, unsure about whether he was on this side of the door or the other.

He was still in the room, looking at her with an intensity she'd never seen before. Even though there was a high chance he was now going to list for her all the reasons that the two of them together would be a bad idea, she couldn't help but respond to the look he was giving her, and heat pooled in her stomach.

"Jess, I think that we need to t–"

_Talk_, Jess guessed he was going to say, but instead he cut off, staring round at their surroundings with wide eyes. He obviously hadn't looked at the room they were in until now... and now he saw where they were. Jess watched as he looked around at the walls, covered in shelves, and the various boxes and filing drawers that sat on those shelves.

Becker swallowed convulsively. "This... this is..."

"Storage Room 486-B," Jess said quietly.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the huge delay in finishing this story – I really didn't want to leave you all hanging like that, but I had a touch of writer's block when it came to this story... but it's done now, and I hope you enjoy this final part.

Warning: this is very, very M. Very.

**Concussion Part Three**

"_Jess, I think that we need to t–" _

Talk_, Jess guessed he was going to say, but instead he cut off, staring round at their surroundings with wide eyes. He obviously hadn't looked at the room they were in until now... and now he saw where they were. Jess watched as he looked around at the walls, covered in shelves, and the various boxes and filing drawers that sat on those shelves. _

_Becker swallowed convulsively. "This... this is..." _

"_Storage Room 486-B," Jess said quietly. _

Jess' heart was racing, but she felt oddly calm as she watched Becker swallow convulsively and dart his eyes away from her. She knew, dimly, that she should be freaking out right now, but instead she felt incredibly in control. Becker was clearly affected, and it was nice to have the upper hand for once. In fact, she had to fight the urge to smile.

She also knew that she would never get another chance like this one – a chance to force Becker into admitting how he really felt about her. But she had to play her cards right, or this conversation had the potential to ruin their entire relationship.

Becker was still not looking at her, and Jess saw his hands clench and unclench at his sides. She picked up a couple of files from on top of her pile and tried to look nonchalant as she put them away on the shelf behind her. She glanced back at Becker as she picked up two more – he was watching her now, his hands in fists. Jess paused for a moment to gather herself, before walking over to where Becker stood. His eyes widened to an almost comical extent as she stopped in front of him.

Jess looked at him. "Excuse me," she said after a moment. She nodded at the shelf behind him and held up the files in her hand.

"Oh!" Becker leapt to the side, and Jess bent over the shelf to put the file away, and to hide her smile.

Once the files were put away, Jess leant back against the wall next to the door and looked at Becker again. "So... you wanted to talk?" She said. She had to fight back the urge to smile again at the way Becker's mouth had fallen slightly open at the sight of her leaning back against the wall – the only part of the room not covered in shelves. He must have put two and two together.

Jess had never felt or acted so brazen in her life – and she was loving it.

Becker cleared his throat, his eyes darting away. "I – yeah, I think we should," he said. He looked back at her. "I just... I don't think we... I think we need to..."

Jess pushed off from the wall, keeping her eyes trained on Becker's. She guessed he wanted to look away again, but he didn't. "You think we need to...?" She asked softly. She cocked her head to one side. "What do we need to do?"

Becker just stared at her. Jess bit back a sigh and went to walk past him again, over to her pile of files. This was useless – he was either going to stammer out his reasons why they couldn't be together, or he was going to do a runner. She would have to finish her filing, go home to a big tub of Ben and Jerry's, and get to work on finding a guy who wasn't so emotionally stunted that he couldn't even admit he liked her. Well, she'd get to it after she... took care of some business. Because even if he was just going to stand there gaping at her, being this close to Becker two feet from where she'd imagined him pinning her against the wall was enough to leave her feeling decidedly... flustered.

But right now she should just get on with her filing, listen to whatever Becker was going to come up with, and then get out of there.

She was just walking past him, when she heard Becker swear. She'd heard him swear maybe _twice _in the entire time she'd known him, and always only in highly dangerous situations, so when he says "_fuck_" under his breath she can't help but look at him in shock. She doesn't have much time to process it though, because suddenly he was gripping her upper arm and dragging her towards him, just before his mouth crashed down on hers.

It had actually worked. _It had actually worked_! She, Jess Parker, had managed to get the almightily aloof Captain Becker so wound up that he was actually _kissing her in a storage cupboard_. She only had a moment to exult in the thought, though, because he was forcing her mouth open under his and she lost the ability to think about anything at all, except how reality was so, so much better than fantasy.

Becker let go of Jess' arm to grab her hips and pull him up against him, and Jess went willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing as close as she possibly could. He was all hard lines and strong muscle, and she could feel his erection already pressing against her belly. Heat crashed through her, pooling in her stomach and she clutched at him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

She felt herself tipping, her feet moving, and suddenly her back hit the wall and Becker was pressing into her even closer than before. Jess moaned her approval of their new position, one of her hands slipping under the collar of Becker's shirt to slide over the taut muscles of his back. His mouth was firm and demanding against hers, and she met him kiss for kiss, her tongue duelling with his. God, he was _so good _at this, but it wasn't enough – not nearly enough. She shifted her leg to the side so she was straddling Becker's thigh, and now his hip was pressing against her core, giving her some of the friction she so desperately needed, while her hip was pressing into his erection. Becker's lips broke from hers as he hissed at the contact, and Jess saw a glimpse of his eyes – predatory and darker than she'd ever seen them – before his head lowered so he could start kissing his way down her throat.

Jess' head dropped back against the wall behind her and her hand went to the back of Becker's neck, holding his head in place as he sucked on the spot below her ear. Becker's hands were moving too – one hand was braced on the wall beside them, but the other hand landed on her thigh, and was now sliding up her leg and under her skirt. Jess was practically panting with need, and her hand moved higher up on Becker's head, carding his hair between her fingers and raking her nails against his scalp...

"Argh!" Becker exclaimed, wrenching his head away like he'd been burnt.

Jess' eyes widened as she realised she'd completely forgotten he had _stitches in his head_.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed, completely mortified. "Oh god, I'm sorry!"

Becker wasn't pressed against her anymore, but he hadn't taken a proper step back either. Jess took that as a good sign, even as he reached up to inspect the wound on his head. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding?" Jess asked.

Becker shook his head. "No, I'm okay," he said. He dropped his hand again and looked at her. She bit her lip – still tingling from his bruising kisses – and gave him an apologetic look. To her great relief he reached up to cup her cheek and leant back into her. "It's okay," he whispered, before capturing her lips again.

Jess wrapped her arms around Becker's neck again and he pressed her back up against the wall, but their kiss had none of the urgency and passion it had had before. It was sweet and loving... and _completely frustrating_. She appreciated that she'd been stupid and hurt Becker just now, but she wasn't going to do it again... and if she did, he could handle it. He was a big tough soldier boy after all.

_And hopefully she was about to find out just how big_.

Except he wasn't deepening the kiss. He wasn't moving his hands. He was pressing against her, but he wasn't delving his tongue into her mouth like he was before or rubbing against her to create friction.

He was holding back.

Jess frowned slightly and pressed closer to him, her tongue pushing determinedly against his and her hand dipping under the collar of his shirt again.

Becker pulled away from the kiss.

"Jess..." He said quietly. Jess reached for him again, and he shook his head. "Jess – I can't."

_Oh god. _"I..."

Becker's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head again. "No, I mean – I _can't _have our first time be in a storage cupboard," he said.

Jess froze. "You... you're kidding me," she said quietly.

Becker started to step back. "Jess –"

Jess grabbed hold of the front of his shirt in her fists to keep him there, and glared at him. "You _cannot _kiss me like that and then not..."

"I'm sorry, but no," Becker said, cutting her off. He placed his hands against the wall either side of her, but didn't lean forward again. "I can't."

Jess didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He wasn't rejecting her, he was just refusing to take this any further right now. She should be ecstatic right now – he had kissed her dizzy and seemed to be implying that he was definitely planning on doing so again – but she _needed_ him to do that _right now. _There was no way she could just go back to work like this. She swallowed. "Might I remind you that _you _pushed _me _up against this wall just now?" She said.

"Well of course I did!" Becker exclaimed. He leant forward slightly, though not nearly far enough. "I haven't been able to think about anything else for two days!"

Jess' hands tightened around his shirt. "Then what's the _problem_?" She demanded.

Becker sighed. "It was the heat of the moment Jess," he said. He looked at her intently, and Jess felt another flash of heat course through her body. "Our first time is not going to be like this."

Jess swallowed again. "It's not?"

"_No_." Becker pressed up against her again, gently though, and leant in so he could whisper in her ear. Jess shivered as his breath washed over her. "Remember your fantasy of me in your room? It's going to be a _lot _like that," he said.

Jess' knees almost buckled. "I don't think I can wait that long," she said truthfully. Then, before Becker could move back again, she rubbed her body against the length of him, her hands sliding up onto his shoulders, her breasts against his chest, and her hips rocking against his still very evident erection. She felt him shudder, and pressed her mouth to his ear. "And I don't think you can either," she murmured.

"_Fuck_," Becker swore again. His hands moved back down to her hips. "Jess..." he groaned. His breathing had become heavier. "It's not that I don't want to... _god_." His voice cut off as she rocked against him again, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

Becker's fingers dug into her hips, but he lifted his head enough so he could look at her. "I don't care what you say... you – you can't actually want this," he said heavily.

Jess had to fight the urge to strangle his stupid, gentlemanly neck. Only Becker would listen to her telling him that she dreamt about this very scenario, experience her reaction to him pressing her against a wall, and then decide that she was actually far too delicate for such an activity. She thought of various choice names to call him, but instead she raised an eyebrow at him and reached down for his right hand. Becker's eyes were dark and intense as he stared at her, but he allowed her to lift his hand from his hip and push it down her leg to the hem of her skirt. His breath hitched slightly as she dragged his hand up her thigh under her skirt, and kept going until she pressed his hand against her mound. She let out a little gasp at the touch, and fought the urge to rub herself against him – her point was made with the first touch, as that was all Becker needed to feel how wet she was.

His eyes closed and he dropped his head forward so they were touching foreheads. "_Fuck._"

Jess lifted her hand from under her skirt and cupped the back of his neck again. His hand stayed where she'd put it. "You keep saying that, but I wish you just would," she said softly.

Becker lifted his head and removed his hand in the same instant, and Jess almost sagged in disappointment, before he suddenly drove his hand back down the front of her knickers and cupped her properly, skin on skin, and pushed his forefinger along her slick folds. Jess threw back her head and cried out, but Becker leant over her and swallowed her cry with an impossibly deep kiss. Jess could do nothing but cling to him as he pushed his finger up into her, and then another – she lost all control, scrabbling at his shoulders for purchase and rubbing herself against his hand.

Becker withdrew his fingers and shifted his hand around, and started to tug at her underwear. They got caught on her hip but before Jess could move to help him, he reached down his other hand between them and she heard a ripping sound.

She almost came right then.

Instead she took advantage of the space created between them to reach for Becker's belt buckle. They broke off their kiss, too intent on removing the obstacles of clothing between them to pay attention to anything else. Jess made short work of Becker's belt and the buttons on his fly, while he was working on the buttons at the front of her dress, parting the front of it to get to her breasts. Jess pushed at Becker's trousers and the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down over his hips so his erection sprang free. She reached for him, but he intercepted her hand, tangling her fingers in his own as he lowered his head to the top of her breasts. Her free hand went into his hair again; Becker groaned and she felt him bite her slightly – perhaps she'd grazed his stitches again. He didn't pull away this time. He let go of her hand and settled his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart and moving to grip her backside, then lifting her up off the floor and pinning her against the wall again. He lifted his head from the top of her breasts and slid up her body as he lowered her down onto him.

Jess dropped her head back against the wall, groaning at the exquisite feel of him within her. Becker pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck, his teeth grazing slightly against her sensitised skin, and Jess raised her head again to look at him. His eyes were darker than ever, and boring into hers – he wrapped one arm around her back and braced one hand against the wall, and she wrapped both her arms around his neck.

The moment he moved, Jess knew it wasn't going to take long. Nothing had ever felt so good, and thanks to the build up she was already so close to the crest of her orgasm that she was surprised she hadn't tipped over the top already. Judging by the way Becker was panting and swearing in her ear, he was feeling pretty close to the edge as well.

They found something of a rhythm, only to abandon that to wild, shallow thrusts that built with intensity as they both drew each other nearer to the edge. Jess met him move for move, using her arms and the wall to lever herself against him, and she moaned with every single movement. She was close, so close, and Becker started saying her name in her ear, over and over. The sound of it was enough to send her over the edge, and her head dropped back again as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life. Dimly she heard Becker cry out her name one final time, along with a string of swear words, and felt his arm around her back tighten almost painfully.

It was a good minute before she could think properly again. Becker still had her pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. He was still inside her, and his head was buried in the crook of her neck. She smoothed a hand over his hair – carefully – kissed him on the cheek. He raised his head and kissed her properly, but sweetly... this time, Jess didn't mind the sweetness at all.

Becker braced Jess against the wall as he pulled out of her, and she lowered her slightly wobbly legs to the ground. Becker was pulling up his trousers and sorting himself out, so she did the same – buttoning up the front of her dress and reaching up to smooth down her hair. She looked at the floor and saw her discarded, ruined underwear lying by her feet – she quickly reached down to pick them up.

When she straightened up, she found Becker staring at her.

"That... was..." He started to say, and Jess grinned. _Amazing_, she thought. _Perfect, fantastic, the hottest experience of my life..._

"_Insane_," Becker finished. Jess' eyes widened, and Becker gave her an incredulous look. "We didn't use any protection."

"I'm on the pill," Jess said immediately.

She had a feeling Becker knew that already, because he didn't look surprised. But he wasn't finished – Jess knew what he was doing; despite her practically begging him to, he felt bad that their first time _had _in fact been in a storage cupboard and was trying to find something to grouch about... since he couldn't grouch about the actual, fantastic sex part. Jess wondered when she'd got to know him so well.

"Someone could have heard us," he said tersely.

Jess shook her head. "I doubt it – the walls and doors in here are pretty thick," she said.

"We didn't even lock the door! Anyone could have walked in!" Becker exclaimed.

Jess rolled her eyes. "But they _didn't_."

Becker didn't look too impressed with her reasoning. "This time," he said.

Jess couldn't help but smirk. "So there's going to be a next time?" She said coyly.

Becker was in front of her before she could blink, and the next thing Jess knew he had her wrists pinned against the wall either side of her head and his body pressed against the line of hers. She dropped the underwear she'd been holding back to the floor.

"Let me tell you something, _Jessica_, you're not the only one with fantasies," Becker said, his voice low and his eyes boring into hers.

Jess' didn't know how she could get so turned on again so quickly and so soon, but god she really was. She swallowed. "I'm not?" She gasped out.

Becker quirked an eyebrow at her. "No." He let go of her wrists and stepped back, leaving Jess to slide about a foot down the wall as she sagged against it. Becker bent down and picked up her ruined knickers, and then gave her another intense look before tucking them into his trouser pocket.

"And believe me, you're going to learn every single one of mine, very, _very _soon," he said.

THE END


End file.
